


Angels Down the Plughole

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Engagement, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley regret going on the London Eye.





	Angels Down the Plughole

"I have to say, Hell's changed," Crowley said, admiring the beautiful country side through which they were making their damp and miserable way.

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have gone on the Eye," Aziraphale moaned. "Do you think it sucked the _whole_ Thames through it?"

Crowley ignored him, spying some people to question. He waited patiently till the Japanese boy had finished beating up his friend and the blond European boy had finished returning the favour.

"Hi --"

"Be more polite when you speak to us, commoner," the blond boy snapped in a German accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Crowley said, tamping down the urge to give the little brat a good spanking.

"I'm Yuuri. He's Wolfram," the Japanese boy said politely. "I'm, er, the _demonprinceofthisrealmandhe'smy-um-er_ ," he finished in an embarrassed rush.

"You're the what?" Crowley said.

"The demon prince of this realm, are you deaf?" Wolfram said loudly.

"He doesn't have much in the way of fangs or claws," Aziraphale said in a stage whisper. "He's probably one of those Dungeons and Dragons fanatics."

"Good point. So, where are we, kids?"

Wolfram gave a squeaky but quite clear growl and Crowley and Aziraphale both felt gathering occult power. They both smacked him. He looked at them, eyes wide, and glared at Yuuri.

"Defend my honour!"

Yuuri went scarlet and cleared his throat.

"What are your intentions towards my fiancé?"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley.

"You ask," Crowley said.

"Your fiancé?" Aziraphale said politely. "Ah. And the, um, fisticuffs?"

"Foreplay," Wolfram said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We'll just find our own way home," Aziraphale said, towing Crowley away.

"I've never understood kids," Crowley said. "Odd little buggers, one and all. Look, there's a castle. There's bound to be someone sane there we can ask why Hell looks like Bavaria."

"Probably something to do with the cooking," Aziraphale sighed.


End file.
